


By the Water

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Certain people really should focus harder on training while they're training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By the Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [borrowedphrases](https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/gifts).



Ryuunosuke had to admit, Chiaki was coming along nicely. They'd gone out to train by the water today, as a kind of reward (Ryuunosuke was even considering paying for Chiaki to have an icecream afterwards, if he behaved). 

Ryuunosuke swept in low with his training sword, and Chiaki leapt over it -- then completely missed the landing, falling instead awkwardly on his shoulder and the side of his face. "Chiaki," Ryuunosuke remonstrated with irritable concern. He knelt on the pavement to help him up. Chiaki had a very foolish expression indeed on his face; confusion mixed with glee and a tiny amount of pain.

"Look," Chiaki said, in Ryuunosuke's arms. Ryuunosuke turned his head to see what on Earth he meant, then promptly dropped Chiaki as both hands flew to his mouth.

Chiaki squawked as his head bounced off the pavement again, but Ryuunosuke was only barely aware. "Tono," he said under his breath, more surprised than he'd been in some time.

Takeru sat next to Genta some distance away, on the grass, which in itself was not a cause for surprise. They were looking out over the water and talking, as were other couples and groups nearby. What was surprising, however, was that they were hand in hand. 

As he watched, they disengaged, and Genta's arm snuck its way somehow around Takeru. Takeru turned a little and settled against him, leaning back, his head on Genta's shoulder. 

"Wow, I owe Kotoha money," Chiaki's voice said into Ryuunosuke's left ear. He realised Chiaki's chin was perched on his shoulder. 

"Tchh. You shouldn't bet on your lord."

Chiaki snorted. "Like you don't owe Mako-neesan."

Ryuunosuke sighed, but Chiaki was right. "I thought it would be at least another _month_ before the two of them came to their senses."


End file.
